Polleo Arc
The''' Polleo Arc is the nineteenth story arc in the series. It takes place roughly after Blaze leaves Fort Wallace during the '''колдунья Arc '''in order to go find Andy. * '''Chapter One: An unconscious Carson shoots awake to find Steven nearby, talking to Hayden in Fort Wallace. Confused as to what is going on, he ask the two of them where Blaze was. Of course, Blaze set off on his own so neither had any recollection. Feeling nauseous, Carson leaves the fort and goes for a walk. Whilst out and about, he notices a familiar dark feeling (Infinite Darkness) dreading over him and nearly collapses. The Witch soon reveals herself and proposes a deal: To eliminate the bandits for her in exchange for his own life. Confused as to why it is needed, but not yet willing to die, Carson reluctantly agrees. When The Witch is actually confronted and questioned, she just assures him that they are a bunch of, "bungling idiots," and to not worry about it. * Chapter Two: Carson goes to his own home, relatively close to the fort, and gets a pouch out of a box jokingly labeled, "MacGuffins." He attaches the pouch to his belt-line and travels into town based on The Witch's map where he stumbles across the city ruins destroyed by The Gate Barrier in a previous arc. He hums it off and proceed's following the map, eventually reaching Dawn Forest- A place known for housing many criminals and other unknowns. Carson is aware that something is off but decides to go in anyway as he has nothing better to do. * Chapter Three: Come nightfall, a clearly tired Carson finishes setting up and is seen up in one of the various tall trees. Many lights began to permeate below as the Bandits are getting together for their meeting. Unlike the typical bandit- axes, swords- they come in fully loaded with automatic weapons. Carson is seen reaching into his MacGuffin pouch before the camera cuts away to show one of the bandits step on a trap and getting tied up. The other bandits, although separated into groups, quickly gather up with one another and go on alert as Carson jumps from tree to tree activating traps on the unsuspecting bandits below. After a while goes by, he runs out of traps and begins tossing balls of concentrated mana: Some explode, some create fire, some create gust that cut up the surrounding area with 'wind-razors.' A few hours into it and the only bandit left is the leader, Tonius, while Carson has yet to so much as be seen. Out of traps, out of mana, and out of stamina, he slides down his current tree and takes one of the other fallen bandits guns but cannot find on with remaining ammo as the bandits kept unloading clips into the sky. Eventually, he stumbles across a knife and manages to ambush Tonius with it, knocking him to the ground. Carson monologues for a second and then goes for the final strike. Completely out of breath, Carson staggers over to a tree and begins to wonder what happened, and what was wrong, with himself. He passes out leaning against the tree and the arc ends with The Witch saving him from a surviving bandit out of thanks. * Chapter four: Carson wakes up once again in Fort Wallace, the exact same spot as he did last time, with Hayden and Steven talking nearby. Confused, he gets up and wonders throughout the fort. Everything hints that the bandit massacre was merely a dream but the chapter, and arc, end with Carson noticing dried blood on his right arm and hand.